Playtime
PT |gender = Female |job = Student |location = Here School |likes = Playing jump rope |dislikes = Having her jump rope cut |description = Despite her poor eyesight, she's always looking for a playmate! "Let's play!" }} Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. She is a little girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a significant obstacle for the Player. Description Her in-game sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl with a skipping rope. She wears a red, long-sleeved dress with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile, and a large nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes possibly indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyes. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. She does not appear to jump over the rope when it comes down. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch (she is voiced by mystman12 himself). In Birthday Bash, she wears a party hat on her head which will fall off when her rope is cut. Role General Playtime will roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle. If she spots the Player while not on cool-down, she will immediately chase the Player at high speed until she either loses track of or catches them. The Player will be unable to move until they complete her mini-game. She will force the Player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault; otherwise, the Player will have to restart from the first jump. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position correctly in order to successfully jump. During the mini-game, the Player's stamina will refill due to them not being able to move. After successfully jumping rope or using Safety Scissors on her, Playtime will leave, and the Player will be free to walk again. Fifteen seconds will pass before she can catch the Player again. If the Player uses Safety Scissors on her jump rope, it will be cut and she will say "Aww! That makes me sad!" Her smile will turn into a frown before leaving. While the Player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters (if the Player has 7 notebooks), Principal of the Thing (if he catches the Player breaking the School Rules), 1st Prize, and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the Player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to his catching of the Player. 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep can interrupt her mini-game by pushing the Player away from her. Even while the Player is jumping rope, a BSODA can be used if the Player has it. Using a BSODA on Playtime while the Player is jumping rope will push her, but will not interrupt the mini-game. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Playtime wears a party hat to celebrate the game's 1st anniversary. As soon as the Player reached the last door from the Cafeteria at the end, Playtime will arrive with the original cast to yell a surprise for the Player. Trivia * Playtime was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or photos. Playtime's design was made in GIMP. * Playtime will spawn in the middle of the left hall from the school's left wing. This was proven by hacking. * A possible unused concept is that Playtime could have a chance of tripping as she approaches the Player, giving them a chance to escape her. Evidence of this being true is from a tape found in version 0.0.0 where it is claimed that "if you're lucky, she'll trip." * In the game files, there are unused voice lines where Playtime counts all the way to 10. ** This indicates that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was reduced to 5 when the final game was released. According to mystman12 during his livestream, this was because 10 jumps would take too much time to complete.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw?t=17m39s **In the full release of the game, the "5" sound file is never played, even though the Player has to jump rope 5 times. An exception is in version 0.0.0 where she does say 5 after the 5th jump, overlapping with the "Wow! That's great!" sound file. **Playtime also has a voice line where she tells the Player how to play her mini-game, only used in version 0.0.0. This was likely cut as it took too long. * Playtime's jingle appears to be a version of the nursery rhyme, "A-Tisket, A-Tasket." ** Playtime is the only NPC to have her own theme. ** In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, the jingle has a "Happy Birthday" melody instead. * In previous versions, Playtime could enter rooms randomly. Currently, she will only enter a room if she's following the Player. ** When she was able to enter rooms randomly, she would enter Faculty Rooms and not get sent to detention for doing so; This is most likely because of her poor eyesight, and could not read the sign on the door. * Playtime's speed when chasing the Player is higher than the Player's running speed itself, yet she cannot be sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing for running in the halls if he is nearby. This is likely because, hence her animation, she isn't technically running, but jumping. *Her voice will be distorted if 1st Prize interrupts her mini-game. *Playtime will still say "I want to play with someone!" even if her jump rope is cut. *According to mystman12's stream, to make Playtime's voice, mystman12 talks "like a clown" and adds a lot of distortion to it.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=18m15s *Playtime's voice line "Let's play" was originally a test for Arts and Crafters' voice, but then mystman12 realized that the line would fit Playtime more, so he ultimately decided to use the line for Playtime instead.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=18m28s *Playtime supposedly rarely uses the long hallway with the two notebook classrooms and the faculty room with the Yellow Door Lock. *In V1.4 update, "Press the spacebar to jump!" sentence during jump-rope game was removed. It is mainly because the Player can customize the jump key on controls. **However, on the mobile version, there is a sentence that says "Use 1st Prize's hand to jump!" during the mini-game. Glitches *Prior to the V1.4 update, if the Player was standing in a doorway and was caught by Playtime, the Player would escape the mini game as soon as the door closed, and Playtime would wander off as if the Player had jumped all five times. *In earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the Player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. This is also a glitch in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash for unknown reasons. Audio Quotes = General Birthday Bash |-|Sounds = |-|Unused/Removed = Gallery Ingame = Sprites PlaytimeAnimated.gif|Playtime's sprite (animated). JumpRope None-sharedassets2.assets-59.png|Playtime frowning when the Safety Scissors are used to cut her rope and skip the mini-game. JumpRope 0-sharedassets2.assets-231.png|Playtime in Birthday Bash. JumpRope_None-sharedassets2.assets-102.png|Playtime in Birthday Bash after her rope is cut. Other Textures Play time's page.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. Rope.gif|Playtime's jump-rope. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Playtime in the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Merchandise = Baldi Plush 2.jpg|Playtime's beanie doll. BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|Playtime's collectible figure. BB0506 Figures 540x.jpg|Playtime's construction set minifigure. |-|Miscellaneous = 88123762fbede6867db3418050ecff49_original.png|Playtime in the header for the game's Kickstarter page. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Playtime, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members